falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Салем
|Дополнительно = 250px|Карта Салема Карта города Салема из Survival Guide }} Салем ( ) — локация Fallout 4, также упоминаемая в Mothership Zeta, дополнении к Fallout 3 и Fallout 76; город в Новой Англии. Описание Городок на Побережье Содружества. Расположен на выступающем в океан полуострове. К моменту прихода Выжившего по городку бродят болотники. Для защиты города от них имеется несколько турелей, установленных Барни Руком, но они отключены. 17 мая 1697 года из Салема Чужими был похищен местный житель — Эндрю Эндикотт. Он был отправлен на корабль «Дзета»Записи пленников Чужих.. На западном пляже высока вероятность встречи с королём болотников, охраняющим кладку яиц. Планировка Нумерация согласно руководству, см. карту. Основные локации * Музей ведьм Салема * Санаторий «Сэнди-Коувс» * Салем * Дом семьи Руков * Дом в кратере Неотмечаемые локации * Коттеджи у музея В руинах коттеджей можно найти нетронутый сейф (сложный замок) на верхнем этаже. * Рыбацкая лодка Впечатляющий улов или его жертва на палубе. На борту лодки лежат мёртвое морское существо и человеческий скелет. Это отсылка к сцене гибели Квинта из фильма «Челюсти». * Плавающие обломки Немного малоценного хлама и остатки детской площадки, собранные в импровизированный мостик. * Закусочная «Друмлин» Здание распространенной в Содружестве сети закусочных «Друмлин». Внутри можно найти много еды, как довоенной вроде ядер-колы и картофельных чипсов, так и относительно свежей собачатины и мясо брамина. * Магазин одежды Двухэтажное здание магазина, где много довоенной одежды, часть из которой уже украдена''Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide, стр. 331. 05 ''Clothing Store. Come for the fashionable items. They’re a steal!. Под галереей магазина есть терминал и турель которую необходимо будет активировать в квесте «Ликвидация». На втором этаже в конце галереи есть коробка с боеприпасами и сумка с оружием. * Церковь Салема Белое и самое высокое здание в Салеме. На первом этаже прячется одинокий рейдер, но самое ценное находится на верху: ядерный минизаряд и терминал для активации турели в квесте «Ликвидация». На дороге с южной стороны здания в квесте «Ликвидация» появляется матка болотников. * Рыночные ларьки Обилие болотников прервало существование рынка. На прилавках осталось немного хлама''Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide'', стр. 331. 07 Market Stalls. Mirelurks have terminated the oncethriving bartering market, though there’s still some minor items to scavenge.. * Магазин Rook Military Surplus На верхнем этаже оружейного магазина, принадлежащего Барни Руку''Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide'', стр. 331. 08 Rook Military Surplus. The upper floor of this gun shop belonging to Barney Rook houses a terminal and turret., находится терминал для активации турели в квесте «Ликвидация». Также здесь можно найти «Толстяк», тайник с крышками и сейф (очень сложный замок). * Рестораны и офисы Здания находятся в ужасном состоянии. Здесь находятся два терминала для активации турелей в квесте «Ликвидация». * Затопленная баржа Небольшая баржа, севшая на мель на северном берегу. У камней прячется болотник-охотник. * Руины дома у пляжа Одно из многих ветхих зданий Салема. * Склады на пристани Опустошённые ранее склады. В первом можно найти ящик с инструментами и встретить болотника. Во втором складе есть кладка с яйцами болотников, которые охраняются тремя болотниками, один из которых охотник. * Восточная пристань В небольшой хижине у скал есть тайник с крышками. * Песчаные пляжи Салема На пустынном песчаном пляже есть несколько шезлонгов с видом на океан, а ещё здание с сейфом (сложный замок). За зданием есть кладка с яйцами болотников. * Обломки Stingray Deluxe Напротив восточной пристани на скалистых выступах, торчащих из-воды, лежат обломки довоенного самолёта Stingray Deluxe. Здесь же на скалах стоит импровизированная палатка с останками мужчины, лежащего на матрасе. На соседней скале скелет женщины с упаковкой картофельных чипсов. Квесты * Роковые яйца • В Музее Салемских ведьм находится яйцо когтя смерти. * Ликвидация • Выжившему необходимо помочь Барни Руку в борьбе с расплодившимися болотниками. Находки Заметки * Салем упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». * Салем упоминается в сезонном событии Фастнахт, посвященному фестивалю в Гельвеции. Появление За кулисами В реальном мире Салем известен как поселение, в котором в 1692 году проходил судебный процесс над «салемскими ведьмами», оправданными лишь в 1697 году. Первым губернатором Салема был английский колониальный судья, солдат и ревностный пуританин Джон Эндекотт (John Endecott, другой вариант Endicott). Галерея Salem-Fallout4.jpg|Центр городка Fo4 Salem township.jpg|Обзор Салема Salem-Street-Fallout4.jpg|Улицы FO4 Salem Church.jpg|Церковь Салема Salem-Church-Fallout4.jpg|Церковь внутри FO4 Salem Beach.jpg|Песчаные пляжи Салема FO4 Salem Clothing Store.jpg|Магазин одежды FO4 Salem Drumlin Diner.jpg|Закусочная «Друмлин» FO4 Salem Market Stalls.jpg|Рыночные ларьки на центральной площади FO4 Salem Museum Cottages.jpg|Коттеджи у музея FO4 Salem Rook Military Surplus.jpg|Магазин Rook Military Surplus FO4 Salem Ruined Beach House.jpg|Руины домов у пляжа FO4 Salem Ruined Restaurant and Offices.jpg|Рестораны и офисы FO4 Salem Wharf Warehouse.jpg|Склад на пристани FO4 Salem Fishing Boat.jpg|Рыбацкая лодка FO4 Salem Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|Плавающие обломки FO4 Salem Eastern Wharf.jpg|Восточная пристань FO4 Salem Stingray Deluxe.jpg|Разбившийся Stingray Deluxe Примечания de:Salem en:Salem es:Salem uk:Салем zh:賽勒姆 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Города Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Mothership Zeta Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 76